Otro año más sin ti
by nikachan123
Summary: cuando pierdes lo que más has querido y no puedes decir adiós
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, pues nada… estoy en medio de mi fic que sólo quería hacer un capítulo y al final lo estoy continuando y no sé de donde sale mi inspiración… el caso es que cerré los ojos unos segundos y recordé algo… y bueno… de la nada y de un recuerdo pasado y unos cuantos retoques y modificaciones, nació esto…**

**Es triste, aviso… pero cuando pierdes a la persona que más amas… ¿quién espera que sea algo alegre?**

**Nos vemos :D**

Un año más y tú no estás. Un año más lleno de recuerdos y de vivencias que jamás descubrirás… Te quiero. Siempre te quise, siempre te querré, diga el mundo lo que quiera… ¿Qué me importa? Por culpa del mundo te perdí, por culpa de los comentarios que escuché, por culpa de… ¿a quién engaño? Fue mi culpa, no la del mundo. Ellos crearon un velo para rodearte y engañar a mis sentidos… y lo consiguieron. Creí que ya no me amabas, que me habías olvidado, que las palabras que me habías dicho eran falsas y que el amor que me juraste era mentira. ¿De quién fue la culpa sino mía? Sólo debí creerte, debí creerte cuando dijiste que me amabas, cuando dijiste que nada interferiría entre nosotros, cuando dijiste que jamás te unirías a él…

Yo debí creerte, debí estar a tu lado y apoyarte, abrazarte, besarte, amarte… dejar que recorrieras mi cuerpo con tus manos como tantas veces soñé, como tantas veces deseé… Y no pude hacerlo… Tomé el camino más fácil y me conformé con la salida que me dieron. Ahora me arrepiento de no haberte creído. De no haberte escuchado. De no haberte dejado explicar.

Aún te siento, ¿lo sabías? En noches frías, puedo sentir como vienes a mi cama y me besas, y me acaricias con el aliento tibio y con susurrantes palabras de ternura que nadie ha pensado nunca en dedicarme. Y noto como tus manos, tan desconocidas para los demás y tan familiares para mí que casi son como mis propias manos, toman las sábanas y mantas y me cubren con ellas para evitar que pase frío. Frío. Mi cuerpo está frío desde que no estás aquí y mi corazón cada vez se vuelve hielo porque necesita de tu fuego; ese fuego único para mí y que nadie más ha tenido el placer y la tortura de tener.

A veces, cuando entro por la puerta, espero verte, en el sofá, con tu habitual sonrisa, con tu tranquilidad, con tu mirada perdida en un libro o quizá sólo en las letras porque tu cabeza está muy lejos sumida en tus recuerdos…

Pero no estás. Nunca estás. Nunca más estarás.

Y tengo que decirte adiós para dejarte marchar porque sé que así únicamente logro hacerme daño, hacerte daño… Y no ve meo con la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo; no quiero dejarte, aunque tú ya me hayas dejado, no puedo dejarte, no lo haré, aún no…

Sé que no podré volver a verte y que tendré que conformarme con tus recuerdos, con imaginar tus besos, con recordar el tacto de tu piel, con pensar que, desde algún lugar, me estás mirando y estás velando por mí, como yo lo hice por ti escondido entre las sombras y el miedo.

Anhelo nuestras conversaciones, fruto de años y de un pasado común; conversaciones hasta altas horas de la noche y que nunca terminaban más que con una mirada suplicante por parte de uno de los dos indicando la falta que nos hacía dormir en aquellos momentos. ¡Dios! Te anhelo a ti.

Y extraño tus besos. Dulces como el chocolate, aterciopelados como el melocotón, suaves como pétalos de rosa sobre mis labios. Nuestro primer beso… ¿recuerdas? Bajo la lluvia, bajo tus lágrimas, bajo las mías… ambos heridos sin querer reconocer que la cura a nuestra enfermedad residía en el otro. ¿Quién lo podría imaginar? Enemigos acérrimos entregados al dolor del amor no correspondido en silencio…

Si hubiésemos hablado entonces… ¿cuántos errores más habremos cometido sin darnos cuenta de ello?

No puedo decirte adiós… me cuesta tanto… Decirte adiós es aceptar que ya no estás, aceptar que no vas a volver, que no volveré a ver tus ojos llenos de vida, tu sonrisa… amaba tu sonrisa, amo todas y cada una de tus sonrisas… cuando sonreías por compromiso… cuando sonreías por pudor y vergüenza… cuando sonreías satisfecha de ti misma… cuando lo hacías porque estabas con tus amigos… ¿quién más que yo podría decirte todos los tipos de sonrisa que has llegado a tener?

No puedo perder lo que me queda de ti, únicamente recuerdos, llenos de sentimiento, sí, pero recuerdos después de todo… Recuerdos que con el tiempo se borrarán como se borran las huellas en la arena.

Te tuve entre mis brazos… y te dejé escapar… ¿por qué no insististe en hablar un poco más? ¿por qué no me contaste qué ocurría? Podíamos haber hallado una solución… ¿de qué sirve la magia si no se puede traer de vuelta a aquellos que amamos? ¿de qué me sirve la magia si no puedo traerte de vuelta a mi lado?

Cada año, el mismo deseo… Que tú regreses. Es imposible, lo sé, pero aún así, no puedo evitar pedirlo cada año…

¿Qué me hiciste para quererte tanto? Regresa aunque sea unos minutos sólo para decirme qué hiciste… necesito recuperar mi vida… saber que estás bien, que me perdonas, que no me guardas rencor por no haberte escuchado aquella tarde de tormenta, que no me culpas por no haberte seguido para detenerte y evitar así que aquel rayo maldito y mal dirigido acabase con tu vida…

Tienes que hacerlo… tienes que regresar unos segundos…. O dame una señal, un gesto de alguien, un sonido, algo… algo que me haga entender que me perdonas, que no me culpas, que estés donde estés, aún me esperas para continuar con lo que en vida no empezamos…

¿Me amaste alguna vez? Es una pregunta estúpida, lo sé… pero dicen que el amor te hace decir cosas irracionales y pensar idioteces… jamás lo creí… hasta ahora. Mírame… Hablando con el lugar donde esparcieron tus cenizas…

Fracasé… me prometí no llorar cuando te dejara libre y mírame… Te amo… ¿es algo tan difícil de entender?

El silencio. El sonido del silencio siempre me ha fascinado. Sólo escuchas tus pensamientos, el susurro del aire que golpea contra tus mejillas, el frescor de la hierba bajo tus pies descalzos, el suave latir de tu corazón, notando cada palpitar, sintiendo cada latido…

Es hora de que te deje, lo sé. Tú debes ser libre y yo también. Arrebatando las cadenas que te unían a mí, también me libero yo, consciente de que en algún momento, en algún lugar, nos volveremos a reunir… Y entonces… entonces seremos libres…

Libres de las miradas de los demás, libres de sus comentarios y sus objeciones; libres para besarnos, para perdernos en nuestras miradas, para acariciarnos, para sentir el roce de nuestros labios, para escuchar el silencio juntos y detenernos a sentir cada latido del corazón del otro…

Porque algún día, le liberaré de estas cadenas mortales y mi alma volará libre para encontrarte… y cuando eso ocurra… cuando eso ocurra… seremos felices y estaremos preparados para enfrentarnos a una nueva vida…

Te quiero, te quise y siempre te querré, porque tú eres la luz que inundó mi vida, porque me enseñaste cosas que jamás creí que existían, porque me lo diste todo a cambio de nada…

Nos volveremos a ver, Hermione Granger, mi amor, mi luz, mi princesa… Hasta entonces, espérame…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Es la segunda parte de mi oneshot, únicamente es el punto de vista de Hermione… **

**Eso sí, recordad que estos personajes son de Rowling, no míos…. Si fueran mios yo ahora sería rica :p**

"Un año más y no estás a mi lado… se hace extraño… sin duda tú sufres más que yo porque yo aún puedo verte desde aquí y tú a mí no… Mi pequeño dragón… siempre bromeaba con llamarte así ¿recuerdas?

Claro que sí… ¿cómo vas a olvidarlo? Tú me mirabas de forma altiva y me decías que nada en ti era pequeño… y entonces yo reía.

Puedo sentir la tristeza de tu corazón desde aquí; no ha pasado ni un solo minuto en todo este año que no haya percibido la soledad que te rodea, el frío muro que has creado a tu alrededor y la culpabilidad que parece haberse adueñado de tu alma…

¿Dónde está mi dragón altivo? Ahora yace abatido bajo un manto de intranquilidad y lágrimas no expresadas que rebasan el orgullo y la arrogancia que una vez dominaron sus ojos. ¿Dónde está el orgullo del que siempre presumías? ¿Dónde dejaste tus risas que eran sólo para mí y esa mirada protectora que únicamente yo podía ver cuando los demás veían desdén? ¿Dónde está mi dragón? Aquel del que me enamoré… aquel del cual sigo enamorada…

Tus ojos siguen como siempre; inexpresivos y fríos para los que no te saben descifrar, para los que no saben leer en ellos el amor que tienes por todo lo que te rodea…Ojos grises. Tan extraños como tú mismo… destellos azulados en tu iris cuando el sol te daba directamente sobre la cara… Ojos grises, capaces de helar a cualquiera con tu mirada y capaces de derretir el hielo que hubo en mí…

¿Has preguntado si te he amado? Con mi vida y con mi alma, dragón; quizá debería sentirme ofendida de que dudarás de mí, pero no puedo hacerlo cuando yo misma dudé de ello en el mismo momento en que me di cuenta.

Ni siquiera sé como pasé del odio al amor, no recuerdo el momento, el instante, el lugar exacto en que eso ocurrió y todo mi mundo se derrumbó…

Ahora me río pero creéme que pasé unas semanas terribles mientras intentaba descifrar porqué mi corazón latía rápido cuando te veía, porque mis ojos buscaban los tuyos, porqué tenía esa necesidad de saber dónde estabas en cada momento…

Yo que siempre lo sabía todo y me jactaba de ello no podía comprender el motivo de mi nerviosismo cada vez que nos cruzábamos, el brillo en mis ojos o el rubor en mis mejillas formaban ya parte de mí cuando escuchaba tu voz…

¿Y aún preguntas si te amé alguna vez? Jamás nadie ha podido amar como yo te he amado, dragón…

Y si alguna duda alberga tu corazón, deberías recordar que fijé todos mis sentimientos a ti con aquel beso bajo la lluvia que acabó por llevarse lo poco que me quedaba de cordura y razón.

No recuerdo el motivo de mis lágrimas si eran de felicidad o de miedo o de dolor lo ignoro y tampoco me parece relevante… no recuerdo el día que era, ni el motivo por el que estaba fuera del castillo empapada… no recuerdo la ropa que llevaba o si aquel día alguno de mis habituales libros se mojó bajo la lluvia… pero te recuerdo a ti…

Recuerdo el modo en que me aferraste por la cintura y me besaste con rudeza; y recuerdo la impresión que causó en mí sentir tus fríos labios sobre los míos, amoldándose a ellos y dándome el calor que la lluvia me había arrebatado; y recuerdo el sabor a menta de tu boca y el frescor de tu aliento que inundó mi garganta; y recuerdo el modo en que me separaste de ti cuando notaste que no me quedaba aire en los pulmones para respirar y recuerdo tu mirada brillante y anhelante ante tu precipitada acción, temeroso de que pudiera rechazarte…

Y recuerdo el modo en que mis brazos se unieron detrás de tu nuca y la manera en la que me incliné hacia ti atrapando de nuevo tu boca para dar otro dulce beso, para recibir otro anhelante beso.

Y es curioso… es curioso como no recuerdo nada de aquel día y sin embargo, todas las sensaciones, todas las emociones que viví a tu lado siguen ahí, en mi memoria, como un constante recuerdo de lo que una vez fuimos… dos corazones que se encontraron bajo las gotas de agua para demostrarse su amor y la garantía de que no estaban solos bajo el ocaso del día.

Hablas de caricias… aún siendo etérea casi puedo sentir tus manos sobre mis mejillas, y cuando lo hago, tengo la impresión de que sigues a mi lado, de que siempre estarás a mi lado…

Tus manos aristocráticas rozaban mi mejilla para infundirme tranquilidad, sus dedos rozaban timidamente mis brazos cuando me abrazabas; incluso tu cabello me acariciaba la frente cuando me recostaba contra tu pecho en nuestros primeros encuentros furtivos… Caricias que nunca olvidaré ni estando en este lugar…

¿Por qué te culpas Draco? ¿Por qué te culpas por algo que no pudiste controlar? ¿Acaso es eso? ¿Hirió tu orgullo el hecho de no poder controlar algo en tu vida? Tú controlabas a aquellos que te rodeaban, controlabas Slytherin, las otras casas te tenían miedo, incluso me atrevería a decir detrás de esta sonrisa que controlabas a Snape… Pero no pudiste controlar las habladurías…

¿Fue eso, dragón? ¿Fue por eso por lo que me dejaste? Ahora lo sé, pero en aquel momento no lo sabía y ni siquiera podía sospecharlo…

No tuviste la culpa, mi fiel dragón, en cualquier otra circunstancia yo hubiera pensado lo mismo que pensaste tú; me hubiera sentido traicionada y engañada y ni siquiera habría permitido que emitieras una palabra de protesta ante mi mirada, seguramente, desconfiada y desdeñosa…

Soy yo quien debería pedirte disculpas… fue uno de los míos quien inició el rumor… ¿cómo acallarlo si no tuve tiempo de hacerlo antes de que llegara a tus oídos? Y cuando lo quise acallar, cuando encontré la fuente del rumor, ya era demasiado tarde…

Bien es sabido que todo Hogwarts esperaba con ansías el momento en que nuestra relación terminara… mis amigos para alejarme de ti, un dragón orgulloso y cálido que me respetaba y me amaba donde ellos sólo podían ver una serpiente mentirosa y escurridiza; tus amigos para alejarte de mí, alguien sin una pizca de sangre noble que no merecía ni siquiera estar a tu lado.

Y fue uno de los míos quien nos separó…

Lo siento… lo lamento tanto amor…

Si no hubiese sido tan confiada… tan gryffindor, cómo tú solías recordarme unas siete veces al día, quizá nada de esto hubiera ocurrido, quizá ahora podríamos estar los dos juntos, riendo, hablando, planeando nuestro futuro porque sí, teníamos un futuro…

Te quería… te quería entonces y te seguiré queriendo siempre…

Deja de culparte dragón… deja de culparte… se me parte el alma cada vez que te culpas de algo que no pudiste controlar…

Fui yo quien salió corriendo aquella noche de tormenta, aún sabiendo los peligros que eso entrañaba; incluso creo que fui yo quien provocó la tormenta… En el momento en el que me dejaste con palabras entrecortadas, mi magia y mis sentimientos se descontrolaron y la naturaleza alcanzó a hacer lo que yo no podía expresar…

Llovía porque yo estaba llorando… había tormenta porque yo estaba furiosa… caían rayos porque estaba batallando contra mi propia mente… Fue mi culpa, no tuya, dragón…

Dices que te estás despidiendo de mí para dejarme en libertad…

Libre… ya lo soy, mi pequeño dragón… elegí mi libertad estando a tu lado y a tu lado seguiré aunque tú no puedas verme…

Deja de llorar mi pérdida, dragón, nunca me perderás porque siempre estaré a tu lado… Sólo no me olvides…

No olvides mis caricias y mis besos, mis palabras y mi voz, mi mirada, mi sonrisa… no olvides nada de eso porque cuando lo hagas será cuando te olvides de mí y eso podría hacer que mi espíritu desapareciera…

Te dejo junto a tu cuerpo un rizo de mi cabello… guárdalo como el más bello tesoro, del mismo modo en que yo aún conservo tu mechón dorado…

Y no olvides nunca Draco Malfoy que te quiero y que, en algún momento, nos volveremos a encontrar…

Hasta entonces…que mi beso llegue a tu alma…"

Draco despertó; estaba solo… otra vez solo… había tenido un sueño hermoso con ella; su ángel, su luz, su vida…

le había perdonado, le había dicho que no había sido su culpa, le había dicho que siempre le había querido y que siempre le querría, le había animado, le había alentado apelando a su orgullo…

Le había asegurado que siempre estaría con él aunque no la viese…

Sonrió.

Un sueño; hermoso, sí; pero sólo un sueño después de todo.

Giró en la cama; un bucle castaño atado en ambos extremos para no deshilararse se encontraba sobre la almohada en la que tantas veces había estado la cabellera de ella.

Lo tomó entre sus manos y sonrió.

Una ráfaga de aire llegó a sus labios dándole una sensación de paz y armonía.

Sonrió.

Quizá, después de todo, no había sido un sueño.

"Nos veremos pronto, amor"

----------------------------

**Bien? Alguien me pidió la continuación. Eso sí, aviso que este es el final. Ahora están los dos puntos de vista. **

**Espero vuestros comentarios. Mil besitos. Nos leemos!**


End file.
